tttefandomcom-20200213-history
No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the third episode of the sixth season. Plot Brendam Docks is one of the most busiest places on Sodor. Visitors come and go, and cargo comes to be unloaded. This causes trouble for Cranky the Crane, who is forced to work day and night without any breaks. The only company he has are the seagulls who rest on his crane arm. That is why Cranky is always cranky. One day, Salty arrives late, and Cranky snaps at him. Bill and Ben pull up, and Cranky demands them to hurry up. The twins tell him he is no fun, to which he retaliates. The twins suspect that he is lonely, and Salty compares this hypothesis to an old, lonely Grand Banks lighthouse keeper, which to Cranky's dismay, leads to a story. This makes Cranky even more cranky, and he drops some pipes onto the tracks instead of the flatbeds. They roll into the shed, which collapses and topples on the ground, trapping everyone. Sir Topham Hatt is being measured for a new suit when he gets the news. Knowing that any mishap at the docks can cause confusion and delay, he sets off. He reprimands Cranky for his actions, and tells the engines that they will have to wait for help. Cranky groans as Salty mutters those six fateful words: "That reminds me of a story!" All through the night, Salty tells sea stories, hurting Cranky's ears and delighting Bill and Ben. In the morning, Salty is still telling tales. Cranky is about to lose it when Harvey finally arrives. Cranky is happy and claims he will never be rude again in exchange for not listening to Salty's stories. Soon, Cranky is a happy crane, saying "please" and "thank you." Thomas and Percy are amazed, and Thomas says that this is new. Unfortunately, he speaks too soon, as Cranky cannot help dropping more pipes, blocking Percy. Thomas, Percy, and Harvey find this funny, but Cranky is just cranky. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * The Dockyard Manager (cameo) * Gordon (stock footage/deleted scene cameo) * Stephen Hatt (stock footage cameo) * Bridget Hatt (stock footage cameo) * Refreshment Lady (stock footage cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (stock footage cameo) * The Storyteller (stock footage cameo) * Henry (deleted scene cameo) * Bulstrode (deleted scene cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the sixth season. * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs, Something in the Air, Salty's Secret, and Harvey to the Rescue, and some deleted scenes from Cranky Bugs is used. * A flashback of Cranky Bugs is used. * This is the first episode written by Paul Larson. * The scene when Sir Topham Hatt was driving near the docks was the only scene in this episode filmed in 16:9 widescreen, excluding the stock footage from Harvey to the Rescue. * When the episode aired in the half hour airing, Night and Day on PBS Kids and Nick Jr., the widescreen version is used as the top and bottom of the scene is cropped and the left and right sides of the scenes are also cropped. * This is one of the six episodes of the sixth season re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch. * The scene where Cranky drops the pipes for the second time is sped up. * Salty refers to "the Grand Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * Salty’s shut-eyed face mask was only ever used in this episode. Goofs * This Episode Aired Before Harvey to the rescue In the US, And Salty's Secret didn't air in the US, so American viewers would not know who Salty and Harvey are. * This episode came first in Australia and on CiTV in the UK before Salty's Secret and Harvey to the Rescue, so viewers would not know who Salty and Harvey are. * Cranky’s arm shakes as he drops the pipes. * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around," a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty’s right eye moves improperly throughout the episode. * The camera shakes a bit when he says, "Reminds me of a lonely old Grand Banks lighthouse keeper!" * At the end of the episode, Cranky is mad when he drops the pipes, but in the next scene, he’s smiling. * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * When we see Bill and Ben in the docks at night, Bill’s eye are wonky and his pupils are smaller than usual. * The truck that Cranky places the pipes on in front of Salty disappears after Salty arrives. * Because stock footage is used, at the start of the episode, the chains' positions on Cranky's load of wood change between shots, and the metal strips supporting Cranky's arm are replaced with chains and Brendam Docks has four tracks next to Cranky. Quotes * Salty: ''(after Cranky knocks over the shed) You've blown the main now, matey! Merchandise * Books - No Sleep for Cranky and Excitement at the Port (''Germany only) * Magazine Stories - No Sleep for Cranky Home Media Releases es:Cranky No Puede Dormir pl:Bezsenność Karolka Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes